


Rough Day

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [12]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, sink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gets out of doing the dishes. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He's left dishes in the sink again tonight. He does it to irritate her. That's not true. He actually does it to watch her stand over the sink washing the dishes. The way her ass moves, the glimpses of her breasts when she leans over the sink. He's thought about asking her to wash dishes naked, but has yet to actually get up the nerve.

Maybe tonight.

Maybe not. Not when she throws the door open, then drops her briefcase by the table and looks ready to scream before the door's even closed behind her.

"Hard day?" he asks over the back of the couch.

She grunts and stomps down the hall to the bathroom.

Definitely don't ask her to wash the dishes naked tonight. Instead he follows her to the bathroom, trailing behind enough to reach the door at the same time she exits. He curls his arm around her waist and bends his head to her throat, kissing and nibbling softly. "Missed you," he murmurs against her skin.

"Greg," she sighs. "You left the dishes in the sink again didn't you?"

He growls softly against her throat. "I'll wash 'em later." His hands wander over her body. "Missed you," he rumbles again, dragging his tongue along her pulsepoint.

She shudders and he knows he's won. She folds into him, letting him carry her into the bedroom. "Greg," she rumbles lightly.

"Love you," he mutters into her shoulder and feels her cave in and submit to him. If he plays his cards right, he still won't have to do the dishes.


End file.
